


More Than a Good Morning

by j2isdaddy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, F/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j2isdaddy/pseuds/j2isdaddy
Summary: An early morning visit to the shower in the Men of Letters bunker does more than wake you up, especially since Sam Winchester is already in there.





	More Than a Good Morning

I’ve been living with the Winchester boys for about six months now. My whole family, my dad and two brothers, were killed on a vampire hunt that went very, very wrong. The brothers didn’t think twice before asking me to come live with them at the bunker. And so far, its worked out perfectly. My mom died giving birth to me so living with a bunch of guys is all I have ever known. Sam, Dean, and I adapted to the living situation fairly quickly. On hunts, I’m treated as an equal and at home like a little sister – at least by Dean. The younger Winchester is another story…there is an unspoken tension between us. Several times, I’ve discovered him looking at me in a way that is anything but brotherly. And six months after the fact, my pulse still speeds up every time we’re in the same room and if we happen to be alone, I have trouble breathing. Sam Winchester is six foot four inches of lean, sculpted muscle, with eyes that make me think of sunflowers, and a calm, yet powerful demeanor that has made me wonder what he’s like when he just cuts loose and enjoys the moment. Neither one of us had ever acknowledged the electricity between us. I think it’s because he’s been concerned that I’m still dealing with my family’s death. And I don’t think either of us want to chance ruining the easy home-life we’ve developed since I’ve moved into the bunker.

Speaking of the Men of Letters’ Bunker…It is a strange place, full of hidden rooms, intricate architecture, and random hallways leading nowhere. It’s truly a remarkable structure. One of the strangest things that struck me early on was the bathroom situation. There is only one bathroom and it is a big, open room almost like a locker-room. Two shower heads hang from the far wall across from the door, with sinks and toilets on the other side. Given the patriarchal origins of the Men of Letters, I wasn’t shocked to learn that there was no Ladies Room. It’s just one big bathroom free-for-all. It definitely took some getting used to, but eventually, we developed an unspoken schedule and there wasn’t much running into each other as far as bathroom usage was concerned…Until this morning…

I got up a little earlier than usual and decided to spend my extra time taking a long, hot shower. I figured Sam would have already come and gone after his morning run and be long gone from the showers and Dean would probably still be asleep. It seemed like a perfect opportunity to steam up the room and have a little “me” time.

I held my bathrobe closed with one hand as I snuck down the hallway towards the showers. The door was closed, but that wasn’t unusual, Sam walks around compulsively shutting doors all day long. I turned the ancient knob and slipped inside. Steam filled my eyes as I turned around and froze, completely unprepared for what I saw: Sam Winchester’s naked ass.

Etiquette and common decency told me to turn around immediately and run back through the door before he realized I was standing there, but my feet were cemented to the tiled floor. My mouth and eyes were open wide, staring at the perfect body in front of me. Sam ran his fingers through his glorious hair as he stood under the heavy stream of water… droplets bouncing down his toned back, sliding down his ass and legs.

He sighed deeply as the water massaged his shoulders and I gasped at the sexy sound. The sight of his muscles moving and relaxing sent shivers through my body. My gasp caught his attention and he turned to see me looking at him. For a moment, he froze in shock. Neither one of knew what the next appropriate reaction was. And then I noticed the look in his eyes change from surprise to desire when he acknowledged the blazing desire that had settled on my flushed face. We stared at each other for a long moment, neither of us speaking. I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth, still trying to decide if I should run away. But my eyes drifted down his body and I saw his cock harden under my intense inspection.

“You gonna stand there all day?” he asked in a low voice, rough with desire.

His voice echoed in the quiet room, breaking me out of my reverie. I felt my cheeks blush with embarrassment. “I…uh…um…I’m sorry; I should’ve left already.” 

I laughed awkwardly and reached for the door but Sam’s voice stopped me in my tracks, “Stay, (Y/N).” His tone made one simple word sound more like a demand than a request.

“I, um…” any words I had planned on saying fell away as I watched him wrap a hand around his massive erection and pump it slowly; his hazel eyes locked onto my face. I was drawn to him like a magnet, caught in the intensity of his gaze. I took a deep breath and moved forward, letting my bathrobe slip down off of my shoulders and onto the floor as I tiptoed into the arc of water around Sam.

As soon as I was close enough, he grabbed my face and pulled me to him. His smooth, wet lips met mine and I couldn’t help moaning as I opened my mouth to his prying tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck, gripping him tightly as our lips worked together. Sam’s hands trailed down my body, lovingly sliding over every curve. He bent and took my nipple in and suckled until he hit that fine line between pain and pleasure. I felt my body clench deep inside in response. As he showed my other nipple equal attention, one of his hands went between my legs and I instinctively spread them apart to give him better access. He slowly dipped a long finger deep inside me and began sliding it in and out. I kissed him greedily, sucking the water off of his neck and jaw. For a moment I lost the ability to think as he added another finger and began stroking my clit with his thumb. Sam’s fingers felt like magic, as they quickly worked me into a frenzy. I leaned against his wet body and came on his hand, panting in the steam and moaning his name. My voice echoed off the tiles as I laughed and said, “So glad Dean’s not around to hear us.”

Sam growled and spun me around so the water was beating down my back, “I don’t want to talk about Dean,” he said as he attacked my neck with his mouth.

“I don’t want to talk at all,” I said and pushed him away. He looked down at me and the water poured off of his perfect face. I leaned up and kissed him hard, sucking at his juicy lips with my hands fisted in his hair. Then I dropped to my knees, licking my way down his chiseled torso. The floor was hard on my knees but I honestly did not care. I positioned myself in front of him and began to worship his impressive cock. I licked at him, running my tongue along the sensitive underside and back up to the tip, slowly slipping it between my lips. Sam’s hand fell to my head, guiding me further down onto him. I sealed my lips and sucked him down, all the while, my fingers massaging his firm ass. I’d dreamt about doing this hundreds of times but the real thing was so much better than what I had imagined.

His voice echoed through the steamy air; my name rolled off his tongue between wordless moans. “Babe,… you gotta stop or this’ll be over way too soon…”

I pulled back and climbed to my feet, dragging my nails over his flesh as I stood. The second I was standing, Sam grabbed me and kissed my mouth with renewed fervor. He wrapped his arms around me and walked us back until we hit the tiled wall. My skin felt chilled for a moment as we left the hot stream of water, but that was short lived as Sam’s body pressed against mine.

He lifted me up against the wall and I wrapped my legs tightly around him. I could feel the tip of his swollen cock brushing teasingly against my entrance. I wiggled trying to impale myself on it but to no avail. I felt him smile against my neck where he’d been sucking and biting hard enough that I knew there’d be marks for a few days. He said, “What’s the matter, kitten? You anxious to feel my cock inside you?”

Breathlessly, I replied, “Damn straight, Winchester! You know I’m not a patient person!!”

And with that, he positioned himself and slammed into me all the way to the hilt. It was the most delicious feeling in the world…being filled that completely. Slowly, he began pumping in and out gaining speed as he fucked me. I ran my fingers through his long wet hair and raked my nails across his scalp; his teeth grazed my naked shoulder, nipping and tasting my delicate flesh. Sam’s movements were firm and precise; he slammed into me over and over, pressing me back into the wall with each thrust of his hips. The pressure was coiling like a snake low in my body. I screamed his name as I came for the second time, my body contracting and pulsing around him. I looked into his lust-filled eyes and begged him to join me, “Cum inside me Sam…please…I need you to fill me up…” 

He didn’t need to be told twice; my words pushed him instantly over the edge. His deep moan vibrated against my lips as he came, rocking into me until he was empty.

With a soft kiss, Sam helped me down and gathered me into a warm hug. He kissed my cheek sweetly, “Good morning Y/N,” he smiled.

I laughed and kissed him back, “Well, good morning to you, too!!!”

 

Dean was making his way towards the bathroom as I left, grumbling at the early hour. I startled when I saw him and laughed awkwardly, pulling the door shut and gripping my robe tighter around my neck. 

I smiled and said, “Hey, Dean, you might want to give it a few minutes, kinda ran out of hot water.”

“You ran out? How long were you in there?” He asked, not believing it was possible to use up all the hot water. It had never happened before.

“Oh… not long,” I said as ran towards my room.

Dean shrugged and turned back to the door just as Sam walked out, he was still damp and his grey t-shirt clung to his chest. “Oh, hey Dean,” he said, grinning wildly. “Hot water’s out.”

“Yeah, I heard.” Dean groaned as he looked down the hallway in my direction. The realization was visible on his face as he turned back to Sam and said, “Really dude?!?”

Sam winked, “Oh yes…really.”

Dean muttered under his breath as he watched his brother walk away, “About damn time!”


End file.
